La maison des cauchemars
by Sakurache
Summary: 37 - Les winchester font devoir faire face à leurs pires cauchemars dans une sorte de rêve très réel pendant qu'en coulisses, tout s'accélère...
1. Chapter 1

**La maison des cauchemars**

Amy était dans la cuisine à préparer le goûter de Sara. Elle étalait de la confiture de cerises sur des tartines, sa préférée, pendant que Dean lisait le journal tranquillement assis sur une chaise de cette même cuisine. Tout était paisible dans la rue. Les enfants étaient encore à l'école, les parents au travail…Amy se demanda alors pourquoi elle et Dean n'étaient pas eux aussi au travail. Cette pensée s'envola aussi vite qu'elle était venue et la jeune femme sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange du frigo avant d'en servir un grand verre. Et puis une voiture passa dans la rue, un haut-parleur sur le toit, diffusant une annonce : _« Ce soir à Lawrence, n'oubliez pas, grande représentation du cirque du soleil ! Dernière représentation à Lawrence, ce soir… »_ La voiture s'éloigna et la voix devint indistincte mais Amy était de nouveau assaillie par ce drôle de pressentiment. Que faisaient-ils à Lawrence ? La jeune femme posa son couteau sur le plan de travail et se retourna. Dean leva les yeux de son journal et remarqua l'air de sa femme.

- Tout va bien chérie ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Je sais pas…J'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas.

- Comme si tu avais oublié quelque chose ?

- Non…Plus comme…un mauvais pressentiment.

Amy s'écarta du plan de travail et fit quelques pas dans la cuisine.

- J'ai déjà vécu ce genre de vie et à chaque fois ce n'était pas la réalité…

Dean se leva sans un mot mais la jeune femme ne le regardait pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle avait compris. Ce n'était pas la réalité. Au moment où elle formula ça dans sa tête, elle se souvint de comment elle était arrivé là : le drôle de produit de Don Wakefield.

- Tout ça n'est pas réel ! dit-elle finalement convaincu en se tournant vers Dean.

Ce dernier sourit étrangement puis le plafonnier explosa au-dessus d'Amy lui faisant levé la tête vers le plafond. Quand elle baissa de nouveau le regard, Dean avait disparu.

- Dean !

La maison devint plus sombre. Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et alors que quelques secondes auparavant il faisait un soleil magnifique dehors, le ciel s'assombrit en un claquement de doigts rendant glauque l'atmosphère de la maison. L'ancienne maison des Woods ou des Winchester – elles étaient identiques – à Lawrence, au Kansas. La chasseuse se précipita à la porte d'entrée mais impossible de l'ouvrir à mains nues. Elle recula alors de quelques pas et essaya de l'ouvrir magiquement, à l'aide de ses pouvoirs de super anges mais rien. Pire, c'était comme si elle avait perdue tous ces pouvoirs. Paniquée, elle se précipita à l'étage pour observer dehors. Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre mais elle ne vit rien du tout. La maison était comme posée au milieu d'une étendue d'herbe et de forêt indéfinie. Aucune âme qui vive. Amy devait se calmer pour réfléchir. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était que les deux frères ne soient pas là avec elle alors qu'ils avaient eux aussi eu droit à une dose du produit de Wakefield. Ce produit devait les avoir plonger dans un état de rêve profond qui prenait les traits de la réalité. Mais pourquoi ne partageaient-ils pas tous les trois le même rêve ?

- Je suis désolé Amy…

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement en ouvrant les yeux. Wakefield était là devant elle, les bras croisés dans le dos, sincèrement attristé.

- Dîtes-moi ce qui se passe Don…

- Je ne peux pas, je regrette.

- Dîtes-moi au moins où sont les frères !

- Pas loin. Vous allez vous retrouver, si vous y arrivez.

- Arrivez à quoi ? A quoi rime tout ça ?

- Cette expérience a pour but de développer pleinement toutes vos capacités, de développer vos sens…

- Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ? Don, pour qui travaillez vous ? Parce que je sais que vous n'avez pas organisé ça tout seul…

- Je suis navré, je ne peux pas vous le dire. Mais vous allez vite comprendre les règles du jeu. Soit vous les suivez soit…

- Je meurs ?

- C'est une possibilité. Encore désolé.

Le thérapeute-sorcier disparut aussi rapidement et discrètement qu'il n'était arrivé.

- Les règles du jeu…tu parles ! maugréa Amy.

Elle soupira et essaya de réfléchir mais un bruit léger attira son attention. Ce bruit s'amplifiait de plus en plus, la jeune femme pouvait aisément voir à présent que c'était une voix d'homme. Elle redescendit lentement les escaliers. La voix venait du salon, une voix familière. Amy s'arrêta sur le seuil du salon, sous le choc. Bobby parlait au téléphone, debout devant elle.

- Bien sûr qu'elle n'a pas bougé Dean, elle a la jambe cassée, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse ? T'es qu'un idiot, tu le sais au moins ? Tu pourrais l'appeler, Sam le fait lui ! Quoi ? Si elle prend ses calmants ? Tu me prends pour un garde-malade ou je rêve ?

La super ange était distraite. Les larmes aux yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Bobby soit là. Et puis elle se concentra un peu plus sur ce qu'il disait. Il parlait d'elle, sans aucun doute. Une jambe cassée…C'était probablement quand l'alpha polymorphe lui avait cassé la jambe, peu de temps avant qu'elle apprenne que Sam n'avait pas d'âme et que Crowley les avait soi-disant ramenés d'entre les morts. Amy ne bougea pas et Bobby continua :

- Hum…Je vois. Je vais regarder. Je crois que j'ai un bouquin qui parle de ça et je…

Mais visiblement Dean avait déjà raccroché. Bobby soupira et raccrocha à son tour :

- Crétin !

- Bobby ?

Amy l'avait interpellé sans réfléchir. Juste pour voir. Le chasseur se tourna vers elle et sourit. La jeune femme se précipita et le prit dans ses bras. Bobby fut surpris mais la serra tout de même contre lui.

- Comment va ta jambe ? demanda-t-il en la lâchant.

- Ma jambe ? Oh ça va mieux…

- Je vois ça.

La super ange dévisagea Bobby un certain temps, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, en silence.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça ? questionna-t-il en souriant.

- C'est que…ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir, répondit-elle sur le point de pleurer.

- Ça me fait plaisir aussi…Tu me manques Amy.

- Tu me manques aussi Bobby. Et à Sam, et à Dean.

Imperceptiblement, la temporalité de la conversation avait changé. Ce n'était plus le Bobby d'il y a environ un an et demi qu'elle avait devant elle mais le Bobby mort quelques mois plus tôt.

- En parlant de ça…Tu es seule ?

- On dirait.

- Tu dois les retrouver tu sais.

- Je sais…Une idée ?

- Tu as visité la maison ?

- Il y a encore cinq minutes elle était vide, maintenant tu es là, ricana Amy.

- Oui mais eux on était endormi presque en même temps que toi, ils ne doivent pas être loin…

- Bobby…Pourquoi est-ce que je te vois toi, là, maintenant ?

- Tu le sais Amy. Tu connais la réponse au fond de toi.

- Tu es encore parmi nous. Tu es un…fantôme, finit-elle difficilement. Bobby hocha la tête. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne te voit pas ?

- C'est justement pour ça que tu es là…Pour apprendre à me voir…

- Amy !

La voix de Dean retentit au loin dans son dos et la jeune femme tourna la tête brusquement. Quand elle reposa ses yeux dans le salon, Bobby avait disparu. Et la super ange ne savait pas plus quoi faire.

Dean et Sam étaient confortablement installés sur le perron de la maison, chacun une bière à la main. Les deux frères profitaient sereinement du soleil et d'une journée de calme, comme si c'était plutôt habituel en réalité.

- Alors…Comment ça va avec Amy ? demanda Sam pendant que Dean buvait une gorgée de sa bière.

- Plutôt bien en fait. Je crois qu'on a vraiment réussi à trouver un équilibre maintenant…

- Ça fait plaisir…Manque plus qu'un bébé !

Dean qui buvait une nouvelle gorgée la recracha aussitôt.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Ça ne te plairait pas ?

- Evidemment que si mais franchement…Sara c'est…

- Comme ta fille, je sais. Mais si tu me dis que tu peux oublier que c'est la fille de Cass je ne te croirais pas.

- Bon oui bien sûr que j'aimerai bien le mien mais arrêtons de parler de moi 5 minutes. Où tu en es toi Sam ?

- Moi ?

- Oui avec Stacey…

- J'en sais rien…Stacey et moi c'est compliqué. Je veux dire, on a pas eu beaucoup de temps pour nous…

- Mais elle a l'air de t'intéresser quand même…

- Hum…

- Quoi ? Sam, faut réagir ! ça fait quoi 7 ans ? 7 ans que Jessica…Et tu n'as pas eu vraiment d'histoires sérieuses depuis alors…

- Faut remonter en scelle, c'est ça ? sourit Sam.

- C'est ça !

Les deux hommes trinquèrent et burent une longue gorgée avant d'observer le paysage devant eux. Lentement mais sûrement, la rue devant eux disparut et ils se retrouvèrent devant une prairie et une forêt un peu plus loin. Ils ne s'en aperçurent pas tout de suite mais ils comprirent progressivement qu'ils se passaient quelque chose d'étrange. Et puis ils se remémorèrent les derniers évènements avant de se lever précipitamment. Le soleil disparut laissant un ciel grisâtre.

- Putain de merde…

- J'allais le dire.

- C'est cet enfoiré de thérapeute ! s'exclama Dean. J'avais dit qu'il fallait le buter !

- Hey ça sert à rien de s'énerver maintenant. On doit être dans une sorte de rêve…

- Super.

- Tu crois qu'Amy a subi le même sort en rentrant ? questionna Sam.

- J'espère pas…AMY ! cria Dean.

Mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison et essaya de l'ouvrir, en vain. Sam s'était rassis sur le perron, il semblait réfléchir mais n'avait pas l'air si paniqué que ça. Dean dévala les marches et se plaça devant son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Tu te rappelles ce qu'a dit Wakefield ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Je m'en doutais. Il a dit qu'on allait devoir surmonter nos peurs, nos pires cauchemars enfouis pour nous rendre plus forts, un truc du genre…

- C'est ridicule.

- Peut-être mais il faut jouer le jeu, c'est le seul moyen de sortir de tout ça. Comme avec Gabriel.

- Ah Gabriel…Lui au moins avait la classe…Alors, on fait quoi ?

- On attend.

- Génial…

Dean s'écarta de quelques pas, posa les mains sur ses hanches et observa la forêt devant lui. Il crut apercevoir des ombres mais cela fut tellement rapide qu'il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. A contrario, il vit bien une personne de dos face à lui. Une personne drôlement familière avec un trench-coat.

- T'as vu ça ? demanda Dean à Sam en avançant vers la personne.

Mais le cadet des Winchester était lui-même occupé par la matérialisation de sa propre peur. Lucifer était de nouveau devant lui alors qu'il croyait s'en être complètement débarrassé. Le chasseur se leva naturellement, conscient qu'il était en train de rêver même si toutes ses sensations et ses sentiments semblaient étrangement réels.

- Salut Sam…Tu n'auras pas eu beaucoup de répit dis-moi…

- La ferme ! Je sais que tu n'es pas réel !

- Super, ça va nous faire gagner du temps ! Alors dans ce cas, explique-moi, pourquoi je suis là ?

- Tu es mon pire cauchemar, c'est plutôt simple à comprendre. J'ai peur au fond de moi qu'une part de toi, ou peu importe les termes exacts, soit encore en moi et qu'à un moment critique je recommence à délirer, expliqua Sam en croisant les bras devant le Diable.

- Faux ! s'écria Lucifer en souriant devant un Sam intrigué. La réponse était : tu es ton propre cauchemar.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes encore ?

- Tu te rappelles de notre dernière « vraie » conversation Sammy ? L'ennemi qui n'est peut-être pas le vrai ennemi…

- Oui et alors ?

- Peut-être qu'au fond l'ennemi…c'est toi.

- N'importe quoi.

- Réfléchis. Tu n'as pas vraiment peur de moi, tu as peur de péter un boulon, de n'être plus toi, à nouveau, comme avec le sang de démons et de, à nouveau, blesser les gens que tu aimes. Amy. Dean.

- Non, c'est faux…répondit Sam avec moins de conviction, plutôt ébranlé par les propos de Lucifer.

- Sam…C'est moi ! Tu sais que tu peux être honnête avec moi…

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu es raison…soupira Sam.

- Mais ?

- Mais tu as raison. C'est de moi que j'ai peur, de faire encore des conneries qui mettront tout ce qu'on a accompli et tout ce qu'Amy essaie de faire en l'air…

- C'est bien. Petit Sammy est devenu grand.

Lucifer claqua des doigts et disparut. L'expérience se passa tellement vite que Sam en resta pantois.

- C'est tout ?

Dean avait quant à lui un peu plus de mal à faire face, ce qui n'était en fait pas tellement surprenant. Quand Cass s'était retourné, Dean avait d'abord cru qu'il aurait affaire au Cass-Léviathan, psychopathe et à la force incroyable. Au lieu de ça, il semblait être le brave ancien Castiel qu'il avait connu quelques années plus tôt.

- Bonjour Dean…

- Cass ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Ça, c'est à toi de me le dire Dean.

- Bah voyons c'est à moi de faire tout le boulot, grogna le chasseur.

- C'est un peu le but du jeu.

- Bah il m'amuse pas du tout ce jeu ! Je veux juste sortir de ce bordel et retrouver ma femme…

- Peut-être que ça a à voir avec Amy…

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ?

- Tu m'as connu quand ? Quand as-tu connu le Castiel que je suis actuellement ?

- Quand tu étais avec Amy, répondit Dean après une minute de réflexion.

- Et donc… ?

- J'en sais rien moi, tu crois que c'est facile ! s'énerva l'aîné des Winchester.

- Je crois moi que tu ne veux pas y faire face…

- Et tu es qui d'abord pour me sortir ça ? Tu m'avais trahi bien avant de t'allier à Crowley dans notre dos ! Au moment même où tu as impliqué Amy dans tes plans et surtout la première fois que tu as posé tes mains sur elle !

- Nous y voilà, dit Cass calmement. Tu n'as jamais accepté le fait qu'elle m'est aimé. Pire, qu'elle est aimé quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

- La ferme.

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Et il y a Sara…

- La ferme ! J'aime Sara et tu le sais ! Je mourrais pour elle, c'est autant ma fille que la tienne !

- Alors qu'elle est le problème ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Je…

- Allez Dean, dis-le.

- J'ai…

- Tu as peur qu'elle se jette dans mes bras à la première occasion venue.

- Tu n'en sais rien…

- Je te connais. Elle t'a laissé une fois pour moi, tu as peur qu'elle recommence. Tu n'as confiance ni en toi ni en moi et même peut-être pas en elle.

- Bien sûr que si j'ai confiance en elle ! Mais toi tu es…Tu fais pas exprès mais…Amy est quelqu'un de sensible, proche des gens qu'elle aime, elle pourrait facilement retomber amoureuse de toi…Et je…Tu as raison ! Je crois que je ne saurais pas la retenir.

Castiel sourit alors que Dean baissait la tête.

- C'est faux, tu y arriveras si jamais cela devait arriver. Mais pour le moment, là n'est pas la question.

Dean releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Castiel disparaître. Les nuages se dissipèrent et le soleil pointa de nouveau le bout de son nez. Le chasseur se tourna vers Sam. Le cadet observa le ciel, curieux, avant de baisser les yeux sur son frère.

- C'était pas si dur ! sourit Dean.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis. J'ai peur que ça ne soit pas fini…


	2. Chapter 2

En voyant que Bobby avait disparu, Amy tenta d'entendre de nouveau la voix de Dean mais aucun son ne retentit de nouveau, rien, pas même le chant d'un oiseau. Sans trop y croire, elle essaya de nouveau d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée mais comme elle s'y attendait, il n'y avait rien à faire. Elle s'approcha d'une fenêtre dans l'espoir d'apercevoir au moins un des frères mais rien. Le ciel était quant à lui toujours aussi sombre. Des bruits à l'étage firent levé la tête à Amy. La jeune femme n'avait pas beaucoup entendu ce genre de bruits dans sa vie mais c'était clair : c'était les bruits d'un enfant qui jouait. La chasseuse pensa tout de suite à sa fille et se précipita dans l'ancienne chambre de Dean quand il était enfant. Sara était bel et bien là à jouer assise sur le sol. Bizarrement, Amy se sentit soulagée. Sara avait toujours cet effet apaisant sur sa mère. Elle n'oubliait pas pour autant que cette Sara n'était pas la vraie Sara même si elle avait beaucoup de mal à agir en conséquence. Sa petite fille…

- ça va Maman ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'Amy était toujours sur le seuil de la porte.

- Ça va ma puce, répondit la chasseuse en entrant dans la chambre. Et toi ?

- Oui. Je joue.

- A part ça ? Je veux dire…

- Tu parles de Papa, affirma la petite alors qu'Amy s'asseyait par terre en face d'elle.

- Hum.

- Je sais qu'il a sauvé Tonton Sam et que pour le moment il est plus disponible. Comme avant. Mais il reviendra. Encore.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi…

- C'est parce que je le sais.

Amy soupira et ne répondit rien. Les capacités de sa fille l'étonnèrent toujours. Elles dépassaient de loin les capacités des super anges et sûrement des anges ou de toutes créatures connues. Elle était un spécimen à part à elle toute seule. Il faut avouer qu'on avait jamais vu une humaine avoir un enfant avec un ange. La jeune femme se remémora alors les règles du jeu et demanda en fronçant les sourcils :

- Pourquoi tu es là Sara ?

- J'en sais rien Maman ! Je pensais que tu serais contente de me voir…

- Je le suis, ce n'est pas la question.

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas me voir plus souvent ?

- C'est…C'est difficile en ce moment, hésita Amy. Entre tes pères, tes oncles, les super anges…Tu pourrais venir me voir aussi tu sais.

- Hum hum. Mais Annabella a peur, elle ne veut pas que j'aille trop souvent en bas.

- Annabella n'a pas son mot à dire là-dessus. C'est moi ta mère. Et puis tu es à moitié humaine, tu dois connaître la terre.

- Hum hum.

- Comment ça se passe avec elle ?

- Annabella ? Elle est bizarre en ce moment. Mais je ne crois pas que ça ait un rapport avec le jeu Maman.

Amy eut une illumination pendant un instant. Sara était là pour matérialiser sa culpabilité. Car elle l'avait enfoui profondément en elle mais elle se sentait coupable de tout, ou plus ou moins, ce qui arrivait aux Winchester et à leur entourage. La disparition de Cass, par deux fois, la mort de Bobby, les ennuis de Sam, etc. Elle avait sa part de responsabilité dans certains mais même pour les autres elle se sentait coupable. Et puis, au fur à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait, elle se rendait compte que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. C'était sa peur, son pire cauchemar qui devait être là sous la forme de la petite fille. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? La pièce se remplit d'une étrange lumière rouge et la super ange jeta un œil circulaire autour de la pièce. Rien ne semblait avoir changé mais quand elle baissa les yeux sur sa fille, elle se releva brusquement, choquée, nauséeuse. Sara continuait de jouer comme si de rien n'était mais sa dinette s'était changés en os humain, dans ses gamelles, du sang. Et là, Amy comprit, pour de bon.

- Diabolique…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maman ?

- J'ai peur que tu deviennes diabolique…J'ai peur que par ma faute tu deviennes un monstre que je devrais chasser, éliminer…répondit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne pourrais pas, je ne pourrais pas…

- Mais peut-être que ça n'arrivera pas.

- On ne peut jamais être sûr…

- Tu devrais me faire confiance Maman et surtout te faire confiance d'avantage.

Amy n'ajouta pas un mot et Sara continua de jouer pendant un moment. Dans cette réalité, le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'importance. Elle avait l'impression d'être coincé dans ce cauchemar depuis peu mais qui sait ? Parfois, deux minutes semblaient une éternité. Et puis soudain, la pièce redevint normale, excepté que Sara avait disparu. La pièce devient même plus lumineuse car le soleil avait réussi à se frayer un chemin entre les nuages. Amy tourna la tête brusquement. La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir dans un grincement.

Crowley apparut simplement devant la maison Singer, comme ça lui arrivait fréquemment depuis quelques temps. Mais cette fois, il n'avait rien de particulier à dire aux Winchester, il voulait juste s'assurer qu'Amy allait bien. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et dans le fait, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ça. D'ordinaire, Crowley ne se déplaçait pas pour deux jours de silence radio, surtout qu'elle devait être plutôt occupée à se rabibocher avec son mari. Beurk. Mais ce qui inquiétait Crowley c'était que le lien qu'il entretenait avec elle, cette connexion qu'ils avaient, semblait perturbé sans que le démon comprenne pourquoi. Il réajusta son costume et avança. Au moment où il posait le pied sur la première marche menant au perron de la maison, Balthazar apparut juste devant la porte.

- Tiens, Balthazar…

L'ange ne dit rien et Crowley monta les quelques marches suivantes avant de se placer devant Balthazar.

- Je dois entrer.

- Hors de question.

- J'ai besoin de voir Amy, ajouta le démon toujours poliment mais en insistant d'avantage.

- Amy n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? Amy a toujours du temps pour moi !

- Pas cette fois Crowley. Et si tu veux mon avis, c'est peut-être un problème.

- Quoi ?

- Etre trop présent dans sa vie.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soient tes affaires Balthazar ! Allez ça suffit, laisse-moi entrer.

- Non.

- Tu sais que je pourrais rentrer de force sans te demander ton avis ?

- Et tu sais que je pourrais t'en empêcher ? rétorqua l'ange, menaçant.

- C'est n'importe quoi…Dis-moi ce qui se passe Balthazar. Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, je le sens. Je sais pas ce que tu manigances mais je crois que dans ton petit manège tu as oublié le lien que j'ai avec Amy…

- Ça va, ça va ! Arrête ton charabia Crowley ! Amy est vraiment occupée et tu ne peux pas la voir maintenant.

- Occupée par qui ?

- Jacob et moi.

- Ouh j'aime pas ça. Depuis quand t'es devenu le meilleur ami de Jacob toi ?

- Je ne le suis pas ! s'énerva Balthazar. Seulement pour une fois, il a eu une idée qui n'était pas trop mal…

- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir ce que c'est cette idée extraordinaire ?

Balthazar ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche, hésitant. Il avait sûrement eu l'ordre de n'en parler à personne sous aucun prétexte mais en scrutant le roi des Enfers, il dût se dire qu'il ne lâcherait jamais l'affaire alors, il prit sa décision.

- Rappelle-toi qu'au départ c'était bien une idée de Jacob.

- Je t'écoute.

- On a utilisé Don Wakefield, le sorcier-thérapeute que les Winchester avaient laissé s'enfuir à San Francisco.

- Oui et bien ?

- On lui a fait concocté des potions de rêves…

- Non…

- Et on a demanda à Wakefield de les aider à aller dans un certain sens.

- Quel sens ?

- Pour les rendre plus forts. On voulait qu'ils affrontent leurs pires cauchemars enfouis, qu'ils en aient conscience pour les surmonter.

- Attends une minute, « ils » ? Comme : les Winchester ? Amy ET les frères ?

- Hum hum.

- Vous êtes vraiment cinglés…Quand ils vont se réveiller, vous allez en prendre pour votre grade…Et faire ça dans leur dos ! Venant de Jacob, ça ne m'étonne pas mais crois-moi, toi, Amy va t'en vouloir…

- Je sais. Mais si ça se déroule selon notre plan, elle ne m'en voudra peut-être pas longtemps.

- C'est un pari risqué.

- J'en suis conscient. Et puis ça ne pouvait marcher que si ils n'étaient pas préparés.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Dans le salon. Viens.

Balthazar ouvrit la porte et entra. Crowley le suivit jusqu'au salon sans dire un mot de plus. Dean était allongé sur le canapé, Sam par terre sur une couverture, un oreiller sous la tête. Vraisemblablement, ça n'avait pas été leurs positions initiales, l'ange avait dû les déplacer, se dit le démon. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de souffrir. Au contraire, ils avaient l'air plutôt serein de personnes qui n'avaient pas fait une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis longtemps. Et puis il fit le tour de la pièce en marchant doucement, persuadée de voir Amy dormir dans un coin. Mais il ne la vit pas.

- Où est Amy ? demanda-t-il à un l'ange, vraisemblablement perturbé.

- J'en ai aucune idée !

- Balthazar ! grogna le démon.

- Je te le jure Crowley, elle était là. Je comprends pas…

Crowley soupira et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer. Certes sa connexion avec Amy était mauvaise mais elle était toujours là. Si la jeune femme était présente dans la maison Singer, il le saurait.

- Elle n'est pas là. Dans la maison je veux dire, finit-il par dire quelques secondes plus tard.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est quoi ce délire ?

- Tu veux mon avis ? rétorqua Crowley en se tournant méchamment vers l'ange. Ton petit copain Jacob t'a trahi. Il avait une autre idée derrière la tête et t'as utilisé pour arriver à ses fins ! J'espère que t'es fière de toi maintenant !

Pendant que Sam s'était rassis sur le perron, attendant tranquillement la prochaine épreuve, Dean avait lui fait le tour de la maison. Il revint de son périple après à peine 10 petites minutes, l'air grognon.

- Alors ? demanda Sam.

- Impossible d'entrer dans la maison…

- Pourquoi tu veux y entrer de toute façon ?

- J'en sais rien, une intuition…J'ai l'impression qu'on doit y aller. Et je sens qu'Amy est dedans.

- Amy ? Alors t'es convaincu qu'Amy a eu le droit au même traitement que nous ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, ça a du sens…Après tout Amy est une personne importante dans notre univers maintenant. Tu crois que Wakefield nous aurait fait ça à nous sans le faire à elle ?

- Peu probable en effet.

- Bon.

Dean soupira une énième fois. Il ne savait pas comment mais il savait que sa femme était elle aussi à subir ses cauchemars et il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle. Après tout, elle était seule alors que lui avait au moins son frère. Sam voyait bien que son grand frère était torturé à l'idée que quelque chose arrive à Amy alors qu'ils restaient là, impuissants. Mais alors qu'il se disait que de toute manière ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus qu'attendre, la porte d'entrée de la maison devant laquelle le cadet des Winchester était assis s'ouvrit brusquement. Sam se releva et Dean se retourna, juste à temps pour voir Amy descendre les escaliers en courrant. Elle leva alors les yeux et sourit aux deux frères avant de s'arrêter devant la porte.

- Je savais que vous étiez là…

- Amy, tout va bien ? demanda Dean.

- T'en fais pas chéri, ça va. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne peux pas vous rejoindre…

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? questionna Sam.

- C'est à vous d'entrer.

En effet, Amy restait coincée à l'intérieur de la maison par un champs de force invisible. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard et Dean fut le premier à franchir le seuil de la maison. Il ne s'était même pas posé de question, il ne voulait pas laisser Amy de nouveau seule. Il la prit aussitôt dans ses bras. La jeune femme le serra fort. Elle avait effacé toute trace de rancœur.

- Je suis désolée Dean, j'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. C'est Cass.

Amy hocha la tête mais les deux amoureux n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer leur conversation. Ils sursautèrent en entendant la porte claquait dans leur dos. Elle s'était refermée au moment même où Sam était entré.

- Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Sam.

Amy prit la main de Dean et entraîna les garçons dans le salon avant de s'asseoir en soupirant.

- C'est à cause de Don Wakefield…

- On sait.

- Vous l'avez vu ?

- Avant qu'ils nous sédatent…expliqua Sam.

- Oh

- Quoi « oh » ? s'exclama Dean.

- Je l'ai vu…Après. Il avait l'air sincèrement désolé…

- Tu m'étonnes !

- Non Dean, sérieusement. C'est pas lui qu'est derrière tout ça, j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

- Alors qui ?

- Ça j'en ai aucune idée. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'on doit faire super attention. On pourrait…y rester.

- Ça devient une habitude…

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ? demanda Amy.

- Cass, pour ma part. Sam a vu Lucifer, répondit Dean.

- Et toi ? questionna Sam.

- J'ai vu…Sara. C'est tout, mentit la jeune femme.

La super ange ne voulait pas troubler les deux frères maintenant. Il restait encore beaucoup à faire selon elle avant de pouvoir sortir de cet enfer et ils devaient tous les trois rester concentrés. Il en allait de leur vie. Elle aurait l'occasion de leur dire pour Bobby après ça. Et puis aucun n'était apparemment vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de partager ce qu'ils avaient vu et entendu.

- Je suppose que si on nous a finalement réuni, c'est pour une bonne raison, reprit Sam.

- Les peurs que vous avez vu se matérialiser étaient des peurs persos non ? En tout cas, ça l'était pour moi. Donc à mon avis, on doit se préparer à des peurs collectives, qui nous touchent tous maintenant…

- C'est ce que je pense aussi, ajouta Dean.

- Comme si tu y avais réfléchi, ricana Sam.

- Aucun d'entre nous n'a encore vu de Léviathan, pas vrai ?

Les Winchester échangèrent un regard. La réponse était négative et ça ne prévoyait rien de bon car ils étaient tous persuadés que les Léviathans, et en particulier Dick Roman, étaient l'un de leurs pires cauchemars.

- Alors on attend ? demanda Dean.

- On attend.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Tu me demandes ça à moi ? Je te signale que tout ça est ta faute !

- Oh ça va Crowley ! On a compris, tout est de ma faute, on peut avancer maintenant ? Parce que crois-moi, quand Dean va se réveiller et s'apercevoir que sa femme n'est plus là et qu'on ne sait pas où elle est, ça va être autant ta fête que la mienne ! s'époumona Balthazar.

Le roi des Enfers ne répondit pas. Evidemment, l'ange avait raison. Dean ne ferait pas de différence. Au contraire, il y trouverait peut-être une bonne excuse pour être de nouveau en conflit avec lui. De toute façon, il s'inquiétait bien plus pour Amy que pour Dean.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda finalement le démon, plus calmement.

- Ce que je propose…soupira Balthazar. Je dois aller au Paradis, voir de mes yeux si Jacob est derrière tout ça…

- Comment ça « si » ? Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ?

- Oh la ferme. Tu pourrais peut-être te servir des super anges, non ? T'as bien tes entrées avec eux ?

- Si on veut. J'ai jamais eu à les contacter directement mais je peux toujours essayer…Et j'ai toujours des démons postés près de Dick Roman.

- Parfait. Alors on…

Balthazar fut interrompu par une sonnerie de téléphone que Crowley reconnut tout de suite comme étant celle d'Amy. Il se mit à le chercher des yeux sur le sol, puis souleva les coussins du canapé pour finalement le trouver près du bureau de Bobby. Il le prit et observa le nom de l'interlocuteur.

- C'est celui d'Amy…

- Qui appelle ?

- Lili. C'est la super ange qui est avec Cass…

- Cass ? Comment ça Cass ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! s'exclama Balthazar, complètement perdu.

Le démon lui fit le signe de se taire puis décrocha, sans hésitation.

- Ici Crowley, Amy est…occupée. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi Lili ? Hum…Vraiment ? Quand ça ? D'accord…Dis-lui de ramener ses fesses, on a besoin de lui ici. Quoi ? Comment ça ? Très bien, je vais m'occuper de ça.

Crowley raccrocha finalement en soupirant devant un Balthazar qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

- Est-ce que tu vas enfin me dire ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

- Longue histoire. Et c'est pas le moment de te la raconter. On fait comme on a dit. Sauf que j'ai un nouveau plan pour ma part.

- Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ?

Mais le démon avait déjà disparu. Balthazar cria de rage :

- Raah ces démons !

Avant de disparaître dans un bruissement d'ailes, laissant les frères Winchester à leur sommeil loin d'être réparateur.


	3. Chapter 3

Cela faisait plusieurs heures, semblait-il, que les Winchester étaient à présent réunis dans cette maison des cauchemars et que rien ne s'était produit. Amy était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Sam l'observait, assis dans un fauteuil pendant que Dean faisait les cent pas, comme à son habitude. Le cadet des Winchester fronça les sourcils. On aurait dit qu'Amy méditait. Mais il ne l'avait jamais vu faire ça auparavant. Dean était bien trop anxieux pour s'en apercevoir mais cette réaction intriguait beaucoup Sam.

- Amy…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Dean s'arrêta et observa sa femme répondre sans bouger.

- J'essaie de communiquer avec Crowley…

- Hein ?

- J'ai découvert que lui et moi avions une sorte de connexion quand il était prisonnier de Meg. Je vous l'ais pas vraiment expliqué mais je l'entendais m'appeler à l'aide dans ma tête. Une sorte de message télépathique…

- Continue.

- Mais c'est plus une affaire de sensation. J'ai toujours l'impression que nous sommes liés même quand il est à des kilomètres de moi…

- Je sais pas si je dois être inquiet ou pas…dit Dean.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'essayais de voir si je pouvais faire la même chose que lui, malgré les problèmes dimensionnels…

- C'est un peu tirer par les cheveux mais pourquoi pas, affirma Sam.

- Et alors, ça marche ? demanda Dean.

- Hum…J'ai pas vraiment l'impression. C'est comme si le fait d'être sur deux plans différents brouiller la connexion. Elle est toujours là mais comme…occupée, expliqua finalement la super ange en ouvrant les yeux et en étirant ses jambes. Pareil pour celles avec les super anges, ou Sara, ou n'importe qui en fait…

Sam se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit dehors et il ne voyait absolument rien que du noir. Dean croisa les bras et s'approcha de sa femme.

- Et cette connexion…tu la sens…vraiment tout le temps ?

- Pour quoi tu t'inquiètes exactement Dean ? sourit Amy.

- Tu sais…Nos trucs persos…De couple.

Amy se leva à son tour et prit les mains de son mari dans les siennes. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et susurra à son oreille :

- T'en fais pas pour ça. Je sais la mettre en pause…

Dean sourit de façon coquine et embrassa fougueusement sa femme. Amy se laissa d'abord faire mais elle sentit ressurgir une pointe de culpabilité dans sa poitrine. Ce poids se fit de plus en plus lourd au point qu'elle en avait des crampes dans le ventre, de plus en plus fortes qui finirent par lui faire interrompre le baiser.

- Aïe, s'écria la jeune femme en se penchant et en se tenant le ventre.

- Amy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Dean en jetant un coup d'œil à Sam qui s'était retourné.

- J'en sais rien…J'ai mal au ventre…

- Heu…Dean…hésita Sam.

Dean qui s'était concentré sur le visage d'Amy n'avait pas vu l'essentiel, tout comme la jeune femme d'ailleurs. L'aîné des Winchester regarda son frère qui fixait les jambes d'Amy. Il baissa à son tour les yeux, bientôt imiter par sa femme. Du sang. Du sang coulait entre les jambes de la super ange.

- Oh mon dieu…

- Calme-toi chérie, ça va aller…

- Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Amy perdait tout contrôle à cause de la douleur qu'elle semblait ressentir et de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait complètement oublié que dans ce monde rien était réel. Ce qui était en train de se passer était bel et bien réel pour elle. Une autre crampe, bien plus intense que les autres, la fit s'agenouiller sur le sol. Elle semblait perdre de plus en plus de sang alors que Dean s'agenouillait à ses cotés.

- ça va aller Amy, ça va aller…

Lui non plus ne comprenait rien. Il n'avait pas assez de recul pour. Il serrait fermement la main de sa femme en essayant de trouver quoi faire et d'où venait le problème. Sam restait pétrifié. Mais il avait un peu plus de recul et comprit à quoi ils faisaient face.

- Pire cauchemar…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sam bordel ? Viens m'aider !

- La perte d'un enfant…

- Quoi ? s'écria Amy.

- Amy, tu es…en train de perdre un…bébé. Sûrement celui de Dean. Un de nos pires cauchemars à tous.

La super ange échangea un regard avec son mari puis laissa les larmes coulaient pendant que Dean tentait toujours de trouver une solution.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Parle-lui Dean. C'est notre cauchemar commun mais là, vous devez faire face tous les deux. Et elle ne pourra pas sans toi.

Le chasseur hocha la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers sa femme.

- Amy…Amy chérie, regarde-moi.

La jeune femme releva les yeux et Dean poursuivit :

- Tout va bien…C'est pas grave tu sais.

- Oh Dean, je suis tellement désolée…

- C'est pas ta faute…

- Je suis désolée, tu voulais un enfant à nous, je le sais…

- C'est pas grave je te dis ! J'aime Sara, tu le sais. Et on essaiera encore. On essaiera, quoi qu'il arrive, même si on doit mourir demain.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Mais oui ! Je te le promets, on essaiera, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'on est notre petit garçon.

- Johnny ?

- Johnny.

Le couple se sourit finalement et ce fut fini. Amy se sentit soudain mieux, toute trace de sang avait disparu et dehors, le soleil avait refait son apparition. Dean se releva pendant que Sam aidait Amy. Une fois debout, la jeune femme se précipita dans les bras de son mari. Sam soupira.

- Je sais pas qui à organiser tout ça mais c'est pas un cadeau…

Au moment où Sam prononçait ces mots, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était refermée des heures plus tôt. Le cadet des Winchester s'en approcha. Au dehors, il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une aveuglante lumière chaude. Un sentiment de bien-être envahit Sam lorsqu'il plongea son regard à l'intérieur.

- Hey les gars, venez voir…

Amy et Dean approchèrent à leur tour. Si Dean vit la même chose que Sam, la super ange elle ne vit rien que le décor de prairie dans lequel se trouvaient les garçons peu de temps avant. Dean lâcha sa main et s'avança. La lumière attira irrémédiablement les deux hommes. Amy sourit.

- Allez-y…C'est fini pour vous.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! On a pas vu de Léviathan ni…Je veux dire, on a certainement d'autres cauchemars enfouis, s'exclama Dean.

- Peut-être que non…dit Sam.

- Ou alors, Don, ou peu importe qui est derrière tout ça, a trouvé que vous en aviez assez fait…

- Attends, pourquoi tu dis « vous » ? questionna Dean.

Amy sourit une nouvelle fois et échangea un regard avec Sam, qui comprit.

- Elle ne voit pas la lumière…

- Il me reste encore des choses à affronter visiblement…

- Non…Hors de question de te laisser ici toute seule ! s'énerva Dean.

- Ne t'en fais pas Dean, je n'ai pas peur…Et puis vous risqueriez d'être coincé ici pour de bon. Vous devez partir, découvrir qui a chargé Don de nous faire ça. Et dîtes à Crowley que je vais bien.

Visiblement, Amy avait pris sa décision et rien ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Sam l'avait bien compris. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, la serra fort dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la lumière. Dean restait comme pétrifié, partagé.

- Allez Dean…

- Non !

- Ça va aller, dit Amy. Fais-moi confiance.

Dean finit par prendre Amy dans ses bras, l'embrassa puis suivit son frère. Une fois les garçons passés, la porte se referma et la super ange se retrouva de nouveau seule dans cette grande maison lugubre.

- A nous deux saleté de maison…Finissons-en.

Trente-six heures après leur dernière rencontre, Crowley et Balthazar se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois à la maison Singer. Crowley avait à peine touché le sol que Balthazar l'attrapa brutalement et le plaqua sur un des murs du salon. Le démon, surpris, n'avait pas eu le temps de parer l'attaque. Il leva les mains en signe de reddition sans comprendre quelle mouche avait piquer l'ange.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Finis les bobards, tu vas tout me raconter et MAINTENANT !

- Et je peux savoir de quoi tu parles au juste ?

- Castiel est vivant, c'est le branle-bas de combat là-haut et j'aimerai comprendre…

- Commence par me lâcher et te calmer s'il te plaît. Un ange hystérique ne nous sera d'aucune utilité.

Balthazar prit une profonde inspiration et s'écarta finalement du démon. Il croisa les bras, attendant toujours des explications.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ecoute…Castiel est vivant, c'est vrai. Mais il a avalé tous les souvenirs de l'enfer de Sam et il est plongé dans une sorte de coma…

- Tu mens !

- Pardon ?

- Il était dans le coma, il s'est réveillé il y a environ 36 heures…

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un abruti Crowley ? Tu as été le voir, pour qu'il nous aide, je me trompe ?

- Pas du tout. Mais le gars a…changé.

- Comment ça ?

- Il n'est lui-même qu'en partie. On dirait que la plupart de ses neurones ont sauté.

- Tu veux dire qu'il ne nous aidera pas ?

- A moins qu'il ne change subitement d'avis, non.

- Mais tu lui as dit qu'Amy était en danger ?

- Oh non, j'ai oublié ce détail…Evidemment triple andouille ! J'ai essayé de le convaincre pendant près de deux jours je te signale ! Il ne bouge pas de son stupide hosto, à exploser des ampoules en claquant des doigts ! s'énerva le roi des Enfers.

- Ok, ok, ça va…

- Bon et toi ? Tu as dit que c'était le branle-bas de combat là-haut…

- Un vrai bordel, un de plus…

- Explique.

- Il y a un peu plus de 36 heures, une partie de la Parole de Dieu gravée sur une pierre a été retrouvé par les Léviathans. Les anges sont finalement intervenus. Ils ont récupéré la pierre, et le prophète qui va avec, les ont amené à Jacob…

- Bien sûr.

- Mais Jacob s'est fait attaqué au sein même du Paradis ! Je sais pas comment ils ont fait mais il est resté dans les vapes pendant des heures…A son réveil, la pierre s'était envolée et il n'était absolument pas au courant qu'Amy avait elle aussi disparu…

- Tu veux vraiment me faire gober ça ?

- Si j'avais pas été plus ou moins témoin de ça moi-même, j'aurai pensé la même chose que toi…

- Donc t'es en train de me dire que quelqu'un a volé cette pierre et que cette même personne a capturé Amy ?

- On dirait bien. Oh et Wakefield est également porté disparu.

- Mais y'avait quoi sur cette pierre ?

- Accroche-toi. La recette pour tuer définitivement les Léviathans. Les anges sont concentrés à la retrouver mais selon moi, si on retrouve Amy, on retrouve la pierre…

- Et ça inquiète personne qu'on soit venu la chercher directement au Paradis ? Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si les démons ou les Léviathans pouvaient y accéder…

L'ange allait répondre mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Sam et Dean se réveillèrent en sursaut. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à remettre leur esprit en place et à comprendre où ils étaient. Et puis ils se remirent tant bien que mal sur leurs pieds. Dean regarda Balthazar et Crowley tour à tour d'un air qui ne prévoyait rien de bon.

- Vous avez 5 minutes pour nous expliquer ce que c'est que ce bordel !

Amy avait décidé de se « balader » dans la maison. Elle ne voulait pas attendre son cauchemar mais elle voulait le brusquer, pour en finir au plus vite, retrouver les frères et pouvoir passer à autre chose. Elle avait encore du boulot. Ce Léviathan avait parler de guérir le cancer…Mais pourquoi faire ? Rien ne se passait comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle pensait assurer mais finalement, elle se demandait si les Léviathans n'étaient pas en train de gagner la guerre. Elle soupira et après avoir fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, elle prit les escaliers vers l'étage. Toutes les portes des chambres étaient ouvertes sauf une. Sans hésitation, Amy s'y précipita. Mais elle s'arrêta sous la surprise sur le seuil.

- Dean ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? ça n'a pas marché ?

Elle n'eut aucune réponse et s'avança prudemment. Dean était assis, lui tournant le dos, près d'un bureau. Il tenait une bouteille de whisky à la main. Amy s'approcha encore, à pas légers. Dean était mal rasé, la mine défaite, comme si il n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Il ne semblait pas la voir. Il avait le regard fixé sur une photo. Une photo de eux deux. On aurait même dit qu'il avait pleuré. Cette scène fit monter les larmes aux yeux de la super ange.

- Oh bébé, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé…

- Tout ça c'est ta faute Amy et tu le sais ! retentit une voix dans son dos.

Amy se retourna brusquement pour découvrir avec stupéfaction…son double. C'était bien elle-même à qui elle faisait face. Mais elle était quelque peu différente. Elle était vêtue de bottes en cuir noir à talons aiguilles, un pantalon en cuir du même style et sa veste en cuir marron. Elle semblait beaucoup plus désinvolte que la vraie Amy. Elle était aussi beaucoup plus maquillée et avec le regard plus cruel.

- Oh mon dieu…

- Oh ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée…Tu devais bien te douter que ça arriverait…

- Je…Je ne comprends pas, répondit la vraie Amy visiblement bouleversée.

- Je suis toi, ton futur toi, quand tu seras passée du coté obscur de la force…

- Non, jamais ! ça n'arrivera pas…

- Pourtant tu as déjà commencé…Tu oublies ces deux Léviathans que tu as explosé juste avant la mort de Bobby et la laborantine récemment…Tu hésitais et en trente secondes…- la Amy diabolique claqua des doigts faisant sursauter la vraie – tu l'as éliminé…

- Ça ne…ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça !

- Tu peux essayer de te convaincre mais toi et moi on le sait bien…T'as pris du plaisir à faire ça ! Tu enfouis tellement ton coté sombre, et toutes tes peines, que ça finira par ressortir en quadruple…

- Non !

- Ah Amy…Je te connais, ajouta l'autre Amy en s'asseyant sur le lit présent dans la chambre. Je suis passée par le même stade que toi…Tu crois encore que tu peux sauver le monde même si tu commences à douter…Après tout, personne ne t'en voudrait de péter un câble ! Je veux dire, tout le monde s'y attend déjà…Et puis y'a eu Castiel, Bobby, etc.

- Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé pour qu'on devienne comme ça ? s'étonna sincèrement la vraie Amy.

- D'après toi ? Les Léviathans ont gagné ! Ils ont transformé la planète en garde-manger géant, nous guérissant des graves maladies comme les cancers juste pour mieux nous manger…

- Et les super anges ? Et les démons, les anges ?

- Nous n'étions plus qu'une poignée…J'ai réalisé qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire à part essayer de survivre.

- Tu as laissé les Winchester ?

- Ces bons à rien n'ont jamais compris que tout ce que je faisais je le faisais pour eux, pour sauver leur joli petit cul ! Je n'ai jamais eu la reconnaissance que je méritais…

- Mais tu as vu dans quel état est Dean ? ça ne te fait rien ? Tu l'aimes bon sang !

- Peut-être. Mais j'ai aimé Castiel et il n'est même pas venu quand on avait besoin de lui…

- Quoi ?

- Peu importe ! Tu vas vite voir qu'on ne peut que compter sur soi-même en période de guerre, c'est ce que j'ai fini par faire…et c'est ce que tu feras toi aussi !

- Peut-être.

- Quoi ?

- Peut-être que j'aurai envie de le faire. Sûrement même ! Mais tu sais quoi ? Même en pleine guerre, je n'abandonnerai jamais les personnes que j'aime, quoi qu'elles fassent, que ce soit Castiel, Dean ou Crowley !

- C'est ce que tu dis maintenant mais nous verrons…

- Oui, nous verrons. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas peur. Je n'ai plus peur de devenir comme toi parce que j'ai compris maintenant que je n'avais rien à craindre de ce coté-là. Malgré mes coups de sang, jamais, jamais je ne saurais comme toi…

La Amy diabolique se releva et sourit. Elle désigna la porte de la chambre.

- Alors va me prouver que j'ai tort…

La vraie Amy se tourna vers la porte et vit enfin la lumière, accès au monde réel. Sans un regard en arrière à la mauvaise Amy ou au malheureux Dean, elle s'y précipita…

La jeune femme se réveilla en se redressant brusquement, essoufflée avant de s'allonger de nouveau. Sa tête lui faisait affreusement souffrir. Elle grogna de douleur, les yeux de nouveau fermés. Pendant une minute, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait prendre son temps pour se remettre de cette étrange aventure. Et puis, elle fut parcouru d'un frisson. Quelque chose clochait. Elle n'était pas confortablement installée chez Bobby, elle le sentait. Elle se redressa encore, pleinement réveillée cette fois et regarda autour d'elle avec étonnement. Amy était enfermée dans une cage en métal très épais dans ce qui ressemblait à une ferme abandonnée. Elle crut d'abord être seule mais une autre cage se trouvait à sa droite, occupée.

- Don…Don ! Wakefield !

Le docteur Wakefield se réveilla à son tour en sursautant. Lui aussi mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre ce qui se passait avant de lâcher un juron :

- Fils de…

- Don, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Amy ? Je pourrais vous poser la même question…

- Vous allez me dire pour qui vous travaillez maintenant ! ordonna la super ange d'un ton menaçant.

- Jacob…et Balthazar.

- Quoi ?

- Mais croyez-moi, ils n'ont rien avoir avec notre…capture.

- Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?

- C'est Dick Roman qui m'a capturé.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillés…

Le chef des Léviathans s'avança vers les cages d'un air désinvolte suivi d'un garde du corps. Amy l'observa s'approcher, des éclairs dans les yeux, pendant que Wakefield se recroquevillait dans sa cage, loin de Dick.

- Oh Amy je vous en prie, ne me regardez pas de la sorte…

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, désolée.

- Bon et bien je m'y habituerais je suppose…

- Arrêtez votre baratin ! Je suis sûre que vous êtes fière de vous…Cette fois, vous avez réussi à me mettre la main dessus.

- Oui, je dois l'avouer. C'est délicieux. Mais je n'aurai jamais pu y arriver seul…

Amy fronça les sourcils et alors qu'elle était restée agenouillée depuis son réveil, elle se leva brusquement dans la cage et s'approcha des barreaux.

- Non c'est impossible…Vous !

- Bonjour Amy.

Annabella était là, aux cotés de Dick. Elle ne semblait pas plus diabolique qu'auparavant et Amy avait du mal à comprendre ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Dick sembla un instant se désintéresser de ses captifs et se tourna vers Annabella.

- Vous l'avez ?

- Bien sûr.

Annabella sortit de nulle part un morceau de pierre noire sur laquelle Amy put voir des inscriptions qu'elle ne pouvait lire.

- Parfait…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda finalement Amy.

- Oh et bien…

- Ne lui dîtes pas ! s'écria Annabella.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, nous l'avons…

- Comme vous voulez mais je vous aurais prévenu…

- Alors ?

- Ceci…est une sorte de mémo, pour tuer les Léviathans comme moi.

- Oh, répondit Amy, surprise. Vraiment ? Intéressant…

- Très…

- Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir cependant c'est nom de dieu Annabella qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous êtes la gardienne du sanctuaire, je vous ais laissé ma fille bordel !

- Sara va bien…

- Ce n'est pas la question ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous fricotez avec cette créature de malheur ?

- Hey ! s'écria Dick, faussement vexé.

- Je ne crois pas que tu sois prête pour entendre la vérité…finit par dire Annabella.

- Essayez toujours, grogna Amy en serrant les dents.

- Non, pas encore…

Annabella échangea un regard avec Dick avant de disparaître.

- Vous avez entendu la dame…Il est l'heure de vous laisser réfléchir. Tous les deux.

Pour la première fois depuis son entrée, Roman adressa un regard insistant à Don Wakefield puis sourit à Amy avant de sortir de la ferme avec son garde du corps. Amy se laissa alors tomber sur le sol, le souffle court. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour essayer de se calmer. Elle se relaxa doucement…Et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Bobby lui faisait face.

- Ne t'en fais pas Amy, je vais t'aider.

TO BE CONTINUED

A SUIVRE


End file.
